Knight in shining armor
by YayaSamuko
Summary: This is an Anthology featuring the cast of FE 1, 2, 6, 7, 8, 9 (?) and 12! The plots revolve around a Princess and her female knight or something like that! Currently accepting requests, but three rules: one, only Yuri/Shoujo-ai/Femslash/girlxgirl/Lesbian; two, rated from K to T; and three, only pairings, no love triangle or harem! (ON HIATUS)
1. Lyn x Florina

" **This is an Anthology featuring the cast of FE 1, 2, 6, 7, 8, 9 (?) and 12! The plots revolve around a Princess and her female knight or something like that! Currently accepting requests, but three rules: one, only Yuri/Shoujo-ai/Femslash/girlxgirl/Lesbian; two, rated from K to T; and three, only pairings, no love triangle or harem!"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters! Also, I wrote this because I thought it was so damn unfair that we didn't get any possible Yuri ending in all the 6 games I've played up to now.**

 _Chapter 1: Lyn x Florina_

[-x-x-x-]

The sun was high in the sky as two small figures could be seen sparing on the grassy plains of Sacae. The girl whose green hair was attached in ponytail was holding a bow and aiming at a tree that was several meters away from their position while the orchid-haired girl was swinging her spear not far from her friend.

Lyn charged the bow and took a deep breath before unleashing the arrow and hitting the bull's eye. She couldn't help a small smile to appear on her face, and soon turned around as she heard clapping. Florina has placed her lance at the side and was smiling. "That was a nice shoot, Lyn!"

"Thank you, Florina!" The green-haired nomad returned the smile, but her expression soon turned into a sad one.

"Is something the matter, Lyn?" The Pegasus knight understood right away that something was tormenting her friend's mind. She had a small idea about the reason, but still decided to ask anyway. "Does it have anything to do with leaving Castle Caelin under Ostia?"

Lyn looked down and nodded her head. "…Something like that…"

Florina walked closer to her friend and grabbed her hands together and gave the former Lord a bright smile. "It's all right! You did what you thought was the best thing to do, after all!"

The green-haired girl couldn't help but to smile at these words. She patted her best friend's head as she remembered how much Florina has changed since they first met. At first, the orchid-haired girl was just a meek and shy little girl who would always hide behind her and would always keep her thoughts to herself, but now, she was a full-blown Pegasus knight. "Thank you for saying that, Florina!"

The response came in another smile and a slight blush appearing on the younger girl's face. The two then looked at each other's eyes an instant and felt like the air has changed into something better as a foreign feeling was being born deep inside them. Their faces reddened, and the two quickly separated while averting their vision from each others.

"A-anyway, y-you've become stronger these past years." Lyn tried to fight the awkwardness away by changing the conversation. She suddenly realized something after saying that. _"She's became stronger… And she is now a full-blown woman… On top of that, her fear of men is almost cured… What if…?"_ She felt sadness building up inside her as her chest tightened at the thought of loosing her friend. _"What if she finds someone? Will I still be able to keep these feelings to myself?"_

"Lyn…?" Florina was concerned about her friend. Lyn wasn't usually the kind of person who would keep things to herself, so she might as well have asked what was wrong. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes!" The green-haired nomad lied and forced a smile. "I was just thinking that you are a full-grown woman, now…" She turned at the side to see the endless sea of grass at the horizon as a gentle breeze passed the two of them. "You've grown beautiful as well on top of that… I am sure that any guy will be glad to be with you."

There was an awkward silence for a while… but was broken by low sobs. Lyn turned to see tears on her friend's eyes. Seeing such thing made her heart in pain. She didn't want her friend to be sad… and seeing such spectacle provoked a switch inside her. She wanted to ask the orchid-haired knight what was wrong, but her voice couldn't obey her anymore.

"You're unfair…" Florina said in between her sobs. "How could you say such thing after all the things we did together? We went through hell of battles up to now… the two of us… I spent more than half of my life by your side and we vowed to always stay friend through joy and sorrow…" She lifted her head and looked at the Lord's teary eyes as well. "There's no way I will be leaving your side to go with a man." She whipped her tears away.

"Florina…" Lyn finally realize how wet her eyes has become. "Do you really mean what you said?" The response came in a nod. Unbeknown to herself, the green-haired girl found herself taking her friend in a gentle and warm hug. "Thank you, Florina! Thank you for always staying by my side!"

They separated and smiled at each other, regardless of their still teary eyes. "Of course I am going to always stay by your side! After all…" She whipped Lyn's tears away. "I am your knight in shining armor!"

… _And they lived happy ever after…_


	2. Amelia x Tana

_Chapter 2: Tana x Amelia_

 **Warning: Dark theme and mention of after-death matters ahead!**

[-x-x-x-]

Her surrounding was composed by nothing but darkness. The only thing she could see in the dark room was metal bars and a rock hard bed, not mentioning the few chains at the side. There was no window or such thing to provide light, except for the sole torch lit up at the hallway.

The young girl – who had shoulder length blonde hair – sat down on the hard bed. Her eyes were empty, void of emotion as she just glanced at her hands. They were clean… clean at the outside, but dirty at the inside. She could still remember the Princess' blood on them and the lance she used to have.

Amelia lifted her head and looked at the bars and the chains binding her feet. She was just wearing a torn out cotton dress that she normally would have wore under her shining red armor. She then turned her vision once again at the floor. _"How long has it been since I was here?"_ She didn't know, but she didn't care anymore.

" _ **Amelia…"**_ The Princess' gentle voice echoed in the former knight's head and she lifted her head to see what seemed like an illusion. _**"Amelia…"**_

Said blonde shook her head as she couldn't believe her eyes anymore. "Princess Tana?" In front of her was a girl with long wavy blue hair attached in ponytail and was wearing a blue-and-white dress, but had a puddle of red liquid – presumably blood – on her side. "B-but how could…? You should be dead…"

'Tana' just smiled at her and held her hand forward. The younger girl tried to reach for it, but felt no contact. The blue-haired princess patted her knight's head even though they only passed through each other since said Princess didn't have a body anymore.

Amelia started to sob and tears formed in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Princess… I was supposed to be the one protecting you… And yet…"

Tana hugged her and she felt a little warmer inside, even though she didn't feel the contact on her skin. The Princess leaned closer until their forehead came in contact. _**"It's all right!"**_ She smiled once again. _**"If it's you, it doesn't hurt."**_

"B-but…" The blonde tried to counter, but soon heard the cell's metallic door crack open and the illusion of her beloved one disappeared. She quickly whipped her tears away and stood up to face the two people who have just entered the room.

The first woman who had long green hair attached in braid and was holding a silver lance walked closer and unlocked the chains attached at Amelia's feet. She then looked direct at the young blonde's eyes. _"To think that I would one day see the person I looked up to become so much… ends up like this. General Amelia, please forgive me, but this is my duty as a knight of Frelia."_

They broke the eye contact as the tall black-haired man wearing a heavy armor stepped forward and started pushing the former knight into the exit of the cell. Vanessa followed the two and made sure to close the metallic door behind.

The trio walked the dark hallways as the Prisoners from the other cells stared at the person who was once the King's right hand being treated in such harsh manner. While some of them were happy to see the former knight was about to receive the ultimate punition, few others felt sad for her.

Gilliam pushed Amelia forward once again and the blonde almost tripped, but quickly stood up and continued forward, lifting her head high as to show her remaining pride. They walked a stairs leading up and had to adjust their eyes to the bright light of the surface. As soon as they got used to it, they saw that they were in a huge arena crowded with the citizens of Frelia watching.

The former knight stepped forward into the middle of the arena as the King stood up from his throne up there and walked forward. He looked down at the blonde in whom he had given his trust to take care and protect his daughter. He had disgust in the eyes as he was about to deem her culprit of the Princess Tana's assassination.

A young boy with gray hair stepped in the middle of the arena, a bow in hand and eyed at the former knight before turning to his father. The judgment went quick with the citizens chanting "Cut her head!", "Make her pay for killing our beloved Princess!", "No quarter for traitors!" and "Behead the culprit!"

For Amelia, she wasn't in the mood to focus anymore. All she could thing about right at the moment was to remember every day she passed by Tana's side. The blonde was born on a family of assassin from the great Empire of Grado and was assigned for the mission of eliminating the Princess of Frelia. She agreed and did her best to become a worthy knight of Frelia, until the King Hayden gave her enough trust and assigned her to be his daughter's bodyguard.

Unbeknown to her though, because of the Princess showing kindness to her and seeing Tana's radiant smile everyday has provoked something to awake within her. Her mission had to go first though, and after debating with herself for days, she ended up walking the path of carnage and made sure to complete her assignment as an assassin.

She soon regretted her decision though as she saw Tana bleeding on the floor of her bedroom, breathing heavily as she was starting to die. She watched her hands in disgust as they were covered in her beloved Princess' blood. Amelia ran beside the bluenette, ignoring the fact that she might get caught if she stayed any longer. She didn't care! All she cared about was to hug Tana tight in her arm.

" _Amelia…"_ The Princess moved Amelia's bangs to the side and used her remaining strength to smile… That smile was the last thing that the blonde remembered about her beloved one, seconds before the door was broken open and soldiers led by the Prince Innes entered to be greeted by Amelia hugging Tana's lifeless body.

"We deem you, Amelia, former knight of Frelia, culprit of Princess Tana's assassination!" The man wearing a priest's attire concluded as he closed his large book and made a sign with the hand as the crowd cheered. Not long after, a huge man wearing a dark steel helmet to hide his face, a huge axe in hand, walked in the middle of the arena.

Vanessa and the other green-haired girl wearing Frelian's Pegasus Knight Armor took Amelia by both side and forced her on her knees, her neck against a wooden support. The blonde was scared. She was about to die… but snapped these thought away quickly. _"No! I don't deserve to live! Not after what I did."_ Her eyes started to become wet once again as the Berserker readied his axe. _"Princess Tana gave me a reason to live… and I will follow her, no matter where."_ She lifted her head and used her remaining pride to watch the folk of Frelia cheering while Innes was about to order the axe user to put an end to her life.

" _ **Amelia…"**_ The image of the blonde's beloved Princess appeared in front of her, a worried expression on her face.

Amelia smiled. "It's fine!" She said in a low tone and sobbed once, but still kept her smile. "Remember, I vowed to always stay by your side! It's my duty as your knight to take care of you… That's why…" The Berserker raised his axe high in the sky as the Frelian Prince gave the order. The blonde however wasn't scared anymore. "…I will follow you, no matter where it is, I will always stay by your side." By that time, she couldn't hear anything else. All she cared about was the ghost of Princess who was standing in front of her. "After all…"

The axe made contact and the former knight's head fell on the ground of the arena. The citizens cheered as Vanessa and Syrene looked away, saddened. Innes lowered his hand and looked at the former general's corpse, before walking away. A single tear ran on the King Hayden's cheek, before he raised his hand and the crowd dismissed.

Meanwhile, Amelia's soul exited her body and was first greeted by a warm hug by Tana. They smiled at each other before floating away, hand in hand.

" _After all… I'm your Knight in shining armor!"_

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N: Currently accepting requests… Any pairing goes as long as they are about Princesses and female knights from FE 1, 2, 6, 7, 8 or 12, be it common or rare ones. I don't know if I should add the 9** **th** **of the series too, because I haven't played it yet, but I've already read few doujinshi and fanfictions about them…**


End file.
